Goodbye
by Midnightmoon602
Summary: How can you move on if the person you loved your whole life is now dead? and what hurts most is he is dead and you never had a chance to say you love him too. Pokeshipping and Advanceshipping one-shot.


**This is a one shot that I got from re-reading my first fic "Tears in Heaven" and I realized that I haven't made this person die yet. Muahaha. You guys must hate me for writing fics that had at least one person dying.**

**Also I planned to make this sad.**

**Also i got this idea from a fan fic i read from serebii forums. **

**Well i think i should let you guys read now becoz this is really the most longestone shot i have EVER wrote. enjoy**

**Signed: Midnightmoon602**

* * *

**Goodbye**

**(A Pokeshipping/advanceshipping one shot)**

It feels like you were just here yesterday. I can still remember you smile that was so bright it was enough to light up my day, that cheerful face that I couldn't resist but to join in your smile.

"How long have you been here?" I asked ending with a sad smile.

I knew that you would never reply me back. The only response I got was the silent blowing breeze.

"Why?" I asked. "Why did this have to happen my dear friend, why?"

It has been a year since you died. I am still here hoping that you would come back for me.

But I know that will never happen.

Slowly, I felt myself reach over towards your gravestone. My fingers trembled as they traced your name: short and sweet.

_Ash Ketchum_

I smiled sadly as memories poured into my mind. My heart beating slowly and softly underneath my chest as more questions entered my mind.

Why now Ash?

Why did you have to die?

Tears found their way to my eyelids and slipped past my face and I noticed that I was crying, yet again. But it wasn't like how it was before…

I didn't bother wiping these tears of mine that kept falling to the dirt below me. The dirt that held you, the many layers that held you from me. You're in a place that I can never reach or never be.

I still felt tears still running down my face. Then I got my hand and traced you name with my trembling fingers.

* * *

"Really? Are we actually a couple now?" Ash asked in shock. "As in girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"Yep" A young brunette smiled at her new boyfriend "If you say you like the person and you say the same back to you, that is boyfriend and girlfriend" May explain.

"What about if they were the same gender?" Ash asked.

May just blinked at her new boyfriend in shock in confusion. He really knew nothing in relationships.

"You nothing about relationships do you?" May asked.

"Yeah" Ash smiled as he scratched his head. "This will take a long time to get use too"

"Same over here" May replied with a smile as she got Ash's hand and started to walk holding hands.

"But May"

"What is it?"

"There is one thing I do know about love" Ash said. "It's that I like you" Ash replied with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I like you too" May replied who also has a slight blush on her face as she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

"I'm sorry…"

I looked up as another familiar face made its way up to your grave. But I was surprised when the face turned towards me. "I'm sorry, M-"

"You don't have to be." I interrupted; my voice hoarse from crying. I was surprised that my voice had come out at all.

The face beside me smiled sadly but I knew then that there was nothing the face wanted to do more than cry.

"I can't believe his gone" she told me as I saw a tear starting to fall down her cheeks as she quickly wiped it away.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind" I told her as I got off Ash's grave. "I mean you're his mother after all"

She walked right past me and knelt down to your gravestone and traced her trembling fingers past your name. Like she was trying to reach to you.

I watched as she continued to stare at your name, mouthing it out again and again, almost as if she were calling to you. And I knew at that moment that neither I nor any of this world existed to her anymore. It was only her and your grave. I wondered then if perhaps she was remembering the day you died. Because I knew that I could at least remember that day perfectly as all of the other memories I had of you blurred with my tears.

I stopped looking at her weeping mother and to you. There you were under layers of dirt.

"_If you were here to see this Ash" _I told myself. _"I bet you would feel the same as your mother does"_

* * *

"So what was the call for?" May asked as she went to greet her boyfriend.

For some reason the young pokemon trainer didn't reply quick enough for the eager question of his girlfriend.

"Well? She asked once more. "What was that about?"

"Nothing" he replied.

"You now this past week's you have been tried a lot" May said. "You sure nothing is wrong with you?"

"I'm fine" Ash replied as he dragged the young brunette's face to his from a tender kiss on the lips.

"I think you should really get some rest" May told her boyfriend as she got his hand from his pocket. "I'm really worried about your health"

"Not you too" Ash sighed. "Look I'm fine end of story. End of story" Ash replied as he walked over to the bed he was sharing with May and turned his back to May.

"_Something is wrong" _May told herself. _"I can feel it"_

* * *

"When Ash was a born," Delia continued; her voice dropping to a whisper. "He was born as a fragile and terribly sick child. He had a weak body and was always getting sick, no one thought he would survive his childhood…" her voice broke, realizing that that was what had exactly happened: you hadn't survived your childhood. You had died at the young age of sixteen. I shuddered, remembering how I had been worried about what to buy you for your seventeenth birthday on the exact day you died: three days before your birthday.

"… His sickness didn't come back until he was fourteen, bringing his death almost three years later with it."

I looked at her. I could see how sad she was to lose her only child. Her pain must be painful.

"The doctors always said that he wouldn't survive his childhood. I didn't want to believe it. When he was ten and said he wanted to become a trainer like his father I really didn't want to let him go. I was afraid that if I did it would be the last time I would see him but then a remember trapping my only son in a place that he wasn't happy wasn't a good place to live your last moments on this world. But then when he comes back from his journeys I could see how happy he was. Then I had hope in me. Maybe he could live long enough to become a pokemon master" Delia said as her voice started to sound like she was going to cry again. Soon tears started to fall from her face. "But… he didn't" Delia cried as she covered her face with her hands.

I slowly walked over to the crying mother and wrapped my arms around her.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything. How could I, after all? When I had known that all along?

* * *

May watched as her male friend, her mentor, her teacher, trained with his pokemon. She watched as he demonstrated what he expected them to do and his pokemon watched him with true focus in their eyes. It was almost as if they were each his own students and he was their teacher. She wondered if perhaps they looked up to him as much as she did.

"Ash is great, isn't he?"

May smiled up at her other male friend: Brock, as he sat down beside her on the red bench they now shared. Her brother Max had been sent off to go wash their dishes since it was his turn.

"He trains and treats his pokemon in a way that I think I can never surpass" May replied.

"Yeah," Brock nodded in agreement. "Ash may be hotheaded and stubborn sometimes, but when it comes to pokemon, he's really serious."

"Yeah," May's eyes locked with Ash's and he smiled slightly before going back to training. "I admire that about him, though." The young brunette admitted. "I admire how he can just throw himself in to it and not get distracted at all."

Brock laughed.

"Wh-what?" May asked, feeling self-conscious. Had she said something embarrassing? "Why are you laughing?"

"It's nothing," Brock said, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"It's not nothing," May argued. "Tell me what's so funny. Did I say something I wasn't supposed to say?"

Brock laughed once more. "No May," he finally breathed after some time as he looked down at the impatient brunette. "It's just…" he smiled. "Ash said the exact same thing."

"Huh?"

Brock smiled. "He admires that about you too, he likes the way you train and get yourself in to your training a lot."

"He likes…?" May trailed as her eyes drifted back to the young raven haired boy, now as his eyes once again locked with hers. He waved.

She blushed.

* * *

"How long are you going to be here?"

I froze in my place, wondering if he had come back to check on me but realized it was Delia, staring straight at me; her eyes now dry of their tears.

How long was I going to be here? I really didn't know.

Delia smiled sadly when she realized I wasn't going to say anything. "Don't think you're alone, dear. You're never alone."

And with that, she stood up and disappeared somewhere behind me. I didn't even bother to watch her leave.

_Never alone? _

I already knew that. Problem was that I didn't know how long he would stay with me.

* * *

"May, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes I do" May replied.

"So what's up?" Ash asked, taking a seat beside May on the cold green grass that lined the small pond.

"I want to say something to you" May replied as a slight red blush appeared on her cheeks. "I like you Ash"

"I like you too May"

"No not that way" May replied. "Ash I like _like _you"

"Oh"

Then he knew what the young brunette was trying to say.

"Well…" Ash said as a slight red blush started to appear on his face. "I umm… like you to May"

"Really?" May asked.

"Yeah I do"

May couldn't hold in her excitement anymore and went for a hug straight away. She was relief to know that he hadn't broken his heart. And she was also glad that he liked her back the way she was.

* * *

I frowned as the clouds above us rumbled, warning the cemetery of heavy rain. You would probably tell me to go right now if you could say something. You would say something like you were fine and I should go. I looked over at your gravestone closely.

I felt stupid to sit here waiting for a empty response. Sometimes I felt like I was some kind of watchdog staying here day and night. Talking to you as if you can hear me right now.

It was stupid of me but I still did it, because I couldn't get you out of my thoughts. I couldn't get your memories out of me. I couldn't live my life without always remembering what we had been doing before you left. What we would be doing if you hadn't left…

"Leave me alone!" I cried towards your grave in anger. "Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" I placed my hands on my head, attempting to block you out of my mind. It wasn't fair, after all. It wasn't fair how you let everyone else move on but me. It wasn't fair how you let her move on with her life when she was supposed to be here with you, not me.

I took a few steps away from your grave. You were still there. in my mind. I cried out in anger once more.

"Leave me alone!"

* * *

"May, thank you for coming."

May looked up as she reached for her cup of tea. "You're welcome," she replied as Ash's mother, Delia, sat down before her stiffly, not even trying to reach for her own cup. May frowned, there was something wrong, she knew. Just the way that the room seemed so tense she knew something had gone wrong.

May couldn't help the smile that reached her lips. "I've been really happy too." She replied.

Delia nodded. "You two are dating now, aren't you?"

Then a slight blush grew on May's face. "Yeah we are"

"There is nothing to be embarrassed of May" Delia told the young brunette.

"I know" May replied with a smile. "It's just I can't believe Ash choose me out of all the girls that like him"

"May?" Delia said in a low tone. "Can I tell you something?" asked the mother of one.

"Go ahead" May replied as she took another sip from her drink.

"It's about Ash's health" Delia begun. "There is something wrong with him"

"What do you mean?" May asked. Then May realized what Delia was trying to say.

May's bottom lip trembled. "No…" she whispered. "No, he can't be…"

"I wish I-I could tell you otherwise," Delia sobbed, her face still hidden behind her trembling hands. "No one knew it would come back, May. No one knew he would b-be sick again."

Be sick again…?

"No… no… no!" May cried, standing up. The cups on the table quivered to a fall, the black liquid inside spilling on to the Ketchum's coffee table, but no one seemed to notice.

"He can't be sick!" May cried. "He's… he's Ash!"

"I know, dear… I know."

There was a minute silence between the two. They didn't know what to say next.

"Mrs. Ketchum" May asked as she was still in a state of shock. "Will Ash…."

"Ash what?" asked Delia.

"Will Ash die?"

Delia just looked at her cup. Looking at the coffee as it just stayed there like a calm sea. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if what she was going to say was right or wrong.

"I don't know" She whispered. "I really don't know"

May's eyes widen in the answer she got. Then her face soon turned into a sight of losing hope.

She didn't want to let him go. She didn't want him to go.

* * *

Then I felt something falling down on my head. Then more and more came falling down as well. I looked up and saw dark grey clouds pouring down rain. Covering the whole place with cold wet rain.

I was just going to always be here with you, no matter how many years passed by. Because it didn't matter if I loved you with all of my heart, you would just never let me move on.

_You're never alone._

I smiled sadly, if that was true then why was I alone right now? Why was I always alone since the day you died?

"Everyone's wrong…" I whispered, reaching for your gravestone again but stopped right before my fingers reached the words I had always been unable to say.

What I couldn't accept the most was that you loved someone else than me. Then those three words appeared into my mind.

Lover of May.

You the lover of May. The girl that you loved before you died and got buried here where I am standing.

Sometimes I think what she had that I didn't have.

Then something else same flooding back into my mind. It was just like this weather when you died as well.

* * *

May was running down the hallway of the hospital. She was running as fast as her two feet could go. She wished that she could go faster hoping that it wasn't too late.

But there was one thing that was inside her that she couldn't get out of her. She felt that something bad happened. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She could feel the pain in her legs as she ran up the stairs. Soon she reached her destination. She quickly turned the door knob and found people surrounding his bed.

May gulped once more. "Mom?"

Caroline turned around to face her daughter. She could tell in her eyes that she was scared. Scared and hoping that what she was looking at wasn't what she thought.

"He hasn't woken up yet"

* * *

"Have this"

I shifted my eyes and looked at her. It was her. Then I went to continue to look back at your gravestone.

"Your know her wouldn't like you in the cold like this" she told me as she offered her an umbrella.

I continued to ignore her.

She smiled sadly as she took a seat beside me, reaching for my shoulder. I shrugged her off.

"Sitting here isn't going to change anything," she said, slightly annoyed. "And you know that."

"What are you doing here?" I asked with my back still facing her.

"What do you think?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"I can't believe you" I called out. "You go missing for months and now you decided to show your face here"

"But… I never left" she told me. "I was with him until he died"

* * *

"What's the matter May?" Ash asked to his girlfriend.

"Ash…." May said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" he asked.

"That you were sick" May replied. "Why?!" May called out in anger as she got off the bed she was sitting on.

"I didn't want you to worry that's all" Ash replied in a calm voice hoping to sooth his angry girlfriend.

"You not telling me is what made me more worried Ash!" She yelled again.

"I'm sorry" Ash replied.

"Sorry isn't not going to help me or you!" She yelled once again. "Especially you because you could…" May said before tears started to appear in her eyes.

"Could what?" Ash asked as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"…Die…" May replied as more tears fell from her face. "I'm scared that you leave me" May cried.

Ash didn't reply but he die wrap his arms around the crying brunette. Soon May wrapped her arms around him as she continued to cry in his arms.

"I'm scared as well May" Ash replied as he looked down on his girlfriend. "I'm really scared"

* * *

"If you were there why did you leave straight after his death?" I asked as I decided to face her.

"I left right after his death to move on" May told me. "Maybe you should do the same Misty"

"You were lucky" I told her. "To be with with him at his last moments"

"If you were there I bet you wouldn't be able to handle it" she replied. "Because I could still remember how a react when he stopped breathing"

* * *

"What do you mean he hasn't woken up yet?" May asked,

"He hasn't woken up since he got here" her mother replied.

May slowly walked past her mother and to Ash. He was still sleeping in his bed. He looked so peaceful. She put her hand on top of Ash's.

"Please" she mumbled. "Please don't die"

Then she felt Ash's fingers moving. Then his eyelids started to flick a few times before opening them completely. The first thing he saw was his girlfriend. May.

"May?" he whispered. "Is that you?"

"This is me" she replied as she got her hand and put it against his cheek. "I am so glad that you are now awake" she told him.

"I think we will all leave you two alone" Caroline told May and Ash as the rest left the room.

When the two were alone May kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

"I'm so glad that you are awake" she told him.

"May" he told her in a low tone of voice.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Can you come a little closer?" he asked.

"Sure" May replied as she went close that their noses near touched.

"I want to say something something… before I go"

"Go?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

Ash lifted his hand slowly and dragged May's face for another tender kiss on the lips.

"May…" he said after they broke their kiss. "I…love…you" he told her before he closed his eyes.

May could feel his hand slowly descending to the bed. Then a terrible sound filled into the young brunette ears. It was the sound of dying. She looked onto the monitor and saw a thin never-ending line fill the bottom screen of the monitor. She looked back at Ash and saw his chest wasn't rising anymore.

"No!" She yelled. "Don't' die on me Ash!"

But there wasn't anything she could do.

He was gone.

* * *

"Sometimes I wish that was all a dream" May told me. "But sadly they are not" The she looked at the sky. "Hey look" she called out to me. "It isn't raining anymore"

I looked up at the sky and notice that what she was saying was true. The grey clouds didn't cover the cemetery anymore. Instead the warm bright rays from the sun fill the place. I couldn't help but to smile. Then I looked at May who had a bigger smile than I had.

"May?" I asked. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked back.

"To move on"

"Well to be honest it might be a year since Ash's died but I have to remember that he will always be with me no matter what"

That statement May told me made my anger at her disappear like dust. Like nothing happened at all. I stood up from your gravestone and went to face May.

"You know" I said. "You right"

May just smiled at me. The she slowly walked over to Ash's grave and put down a bunch of flowers near your grave stone and went to look at me.

"If you need help misty I will always be here to help you along the way" she told me.

"Thanks" I replied as I went to look at your name at you grave stone.

I knelt down and traced your name with my finger tips. For the first time they weren't trembling. I smiled as I read your name once again.

"Goodbye" I said. "Goodbye my dear friend"

* * *

**Author's notes**

**Man that was long. I should never write something this long ever again. Now my eyes hurt. Anyway I hope you enjoy this long one shot. = )**


End file.
